Kara's story
by Leia561
Summary: Kara is now 10 she hides her love for Anakin from fear. Chapter 5 is up! While visiting a old friend Kara is kidnapped! I am replacing old chapters and spell checking them
1. Chapter 1

Hello!  
This is a redo of Anakin's #1 fangirl(trust me this one will be better!) 

Kara is 7 Ani is 10. Kara's jedi teacher is Ki Adi Mundi.

Kara is a smart Book loving girl who is in a higher grouping of Padawans because of her expert control over the force.  
Follow her as she discovers her huge crush on Ani!  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kara's story.

Kara woke up.

She got dressed.

She ran to the Mess hall.

And sat alone.

She ate alone.

That was how Kara always felt,like she was alone.Which was true...

"Master Mundiiiiii!"Kara yelled in the Jedi Archives.

"Yes my Padawan?"Ki Adi responded.

"What are we doing today?"Kara asked.

"Training."Ki Adi answered

"Aww...Come on!"Kara said as her temper flared.

"Yes do come on"Ki Adi said chuckling at the comment he made.

Kara stood her mouth open looking as if she saw a Tusken Raider,and followed.

They both stood out in the garden of the Jedi Temple.

"Master Mundi?"

"Yes my young Padawan?"

"Why don't any Jedi meditate here?I mean its so nice and calm here."

"Yet it is distracting"

"How?"

"The noise,the presense of the other jedi,and the nature"

"Oh.."Kara sighed knowing that Ki Adi knew she would've meditated here.

"Now back to training!"Ki Adi said cheerfully

Kara stared at him with great respect.Ki Adi was such a father figure to her that once she called him "Dad".

"Here's a training lightsaber"Ki Adi said handing Kara the wepon.

"Now."He continued "We shall fight"

"WHAT?"

"Not to the death until I stop you"

"Oh.."

Ki Adi walked to the middle of the garden where there was a huge circle ment for sparing.

Kara gulped "I will not fight you!"she said boldly.

"Kara it is required to be able to fight with a light saber"

Ki Adi stood not facing Kara.

**_"Hee hee hee.."(_**This is Kara's inner self thinking)"_He won't expect an suprise attack!"_

Kara activated the blue light saber and dashed at Ki Adi.He already had his light saber switched on and easily blocked her attack.She ducked down and swung the light saber at his feet he jumped up and slashes her braid ribbon in half (Kara begged and begged so that she didn't have to have the "Padawan hair style")Kara gasped as her long brown hair draped around her shoulders.

"Good try,but you cannot beat me so easily."Kara yelled and charged.

She sent a flurry of swipes and slashes.He dodged them all.

_"Time to unleash my new attack!"_

Kara ran to the edge of the garden and made it look like she fell of the 5 meter drop to the lower level.Ki Adi ran over and looked down for her.  
Kara who was hanging on the ledge leaped up and kicked Ki Adi in the face.

"Ok ok you win" Ki Adi said smiling

"Yes!"Kara screamed leaping up and down.

"Good work my padawan.Now go enjoy lunch."

KaraKaraKaraKaraKaraKaraKaraKaraKaraKaraKaraKara

Kara ran to her room.  
(The same level padawans stayed in a U shaped Hallway.There were 10 rooms.5 on one side that was the boys side and 5 on the other (The girls side)  
In each room was a small 'Fresher and the regular things in the room like a bed. some belongings.and a holo messenger.)

She quickly changed and ran back to the Mess hall.Kara grabbed some Juma fruit and sat down.

_At least I have some friends.._

Like most advanced padawans Kara had no jedi practices for the rest of the day.no training on Saturdayand no training on Sunday.On the other days she had to train full force.

The next morning Kara leaped out of bed.

"No Jedi practices!"she yelled jumping up and down.

The door chime went off Kara ran to the door and opened it.A 11 year old girl with black messy hair and striking eyes stared sleepily at Kara.

"What is it Ninny?"Kara asked dimly.

"WADDA THINK YOU BANTHA FODDER!"

"Um I.."

"OH YEAH MY NAME IS NINADOLA YOU IDIOTIC BOOK IDIOT!"

"Um what did i do?"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AT 6 IN THE MORNING!?"

"Your screaming Ninny..."

"NO I'M-oh..."

A dark figure towered over both Padawans.

"Goooood Morning Master Unduli"Kara said grinning.

"What is all this noise about?" Luminara asked sternly.

"Um well we were negotiating about something"Kara said

"Both of you seperate and keep it down"

"Um yes! Ma'm!"Both padawans said at the same time.

_Whew that was close..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

R&R

And if you dont have anything nice to say..DONT SAY IT!

May the force be with you!

Leia 561


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm back with chapter two i named this chapter "The dream"Please leave a reveiw after you read this I love to know what people think!  
Oh this is how you pronounce Kara (Car-a)Just to notify you i am using some real songs I cant stand it! Kara needs music i like!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kara skipped breakfast that morning and went straight to the library.

"Hi Master Nu!" Kara said while bowing.

"Ah hello Kara,what are you up to today?"Jocasta Nu askes Kara kindly.

"I was looking for some books about ships."

"Third asle to the right'Jocasta said smiling.

"Thank-you!"Kara said and ran as fast as her short legs would carry her.

In no time Kara was reading a book called "Podracing throughout the systems".

"That idiot Kara woke me up this morning"Ninadora's voice said.

"Oh just ignore her.You know her parents abandoned her and ran off!" Another girl's voice said.

"Yeah her mom probally was a dancer"Ninadora said sniggering.

"Her Dad won her mom in a bet!"The girl said laughing.

"No"Kara whispered to herself holding back tears"My mom was Mira Rand(This is a different Mira than what you think.She is the exile) and she was a Jedi and my dad was Atton Rand and he was a pilot and scoundrel"  
(I have skipped the Kotor crew up to the the future!)

"How did they die?" A sudden voice said making Kara jump.

"Who are you sneaking up on me like that!" Kara demanded.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." Anakin stated.

"Oh well my mom and dad died together while protecting me.."Kara said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry"Anakin said

"That's ok"Kara said giving a weak smile.

"Well my mom is a slave at Tatoonie."He said"I'm going back one day to free her"

"C-Could i come?"Kara studdered

"Maybe"

"Well i should get moving."

"Ok bye"Anakin said waving.

"Hi Ninny"Kara said sweetly

"Go away"Ninadora replied

"Oh ok,but first i have to do something!"Kara said

"What?"Ninadora asked

"THIS!"Kara yelled kicking Ninadora in the shin.

"Master Nu! Master Nuuu!"Ninadora's friend yelled running while Ninadora limped after her.

Kara ran to the halls,straight into Mace Windu.Kara was thrown on the ground.

"Ow..."Kara complained rubbing the back of her head.

"What is the meaning of this?!"Mace demanded sternly.

"Um...I uh...Really had something to do..sir!" She said slowly.

"What was it notified by the Concil?" He asked.

"No!Well yes now that I think of it..I have to study for my next exam.I must remember the rules of the jedi!"

"Ok ok go study"

"Yes Master Windu"

Kara made a horribly mad dash to her room.She typed in the keypad code,walked in,and locked the door.

"Why does it have to be so darn hot!?"She asked herself falling onto her bed.

The song "Simple and clean" rang from her personal comlink she clicked the answer button.

"This is Kara"She said into the comlink.

"Hi this is Anakin"

"Oh hi Ani"

"Ani?"

"Yes it's your nickname...right?"

"Yeah it is."

"Well what do you want from me?"

"I wanted to say i'm in the same sector as you!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

"Yay!"

"Well I'm off to bed.Goodnight Kara"

"Goodnight Ani!"Kara said turning off the comlink.

Kara pulled up the covers.The day had gone so quickly...

"Hey honey!"Atton Rand called.

Why do you keep calling me that?"Mira Sing called back.

"I dunno."Atton said with a smirk.

"Atton your imposssible."Mira said walking into the cabin.

"Yes I noticed dear!"He said laughing.

"Whats with these little pet names?"Mira demanded.

"Well I love you and I want to show it."Atton said softly.

"I know..same to you."Mira said stepping closer.

And their lips met.Atton kissed Mira lovingly, passionately,and Mira returned the kiss the same...

Kara woke up.A thin layer of sweat covered her.

Mother...Father...

)0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(

Well?

Reminder:This Mira is not the Mira from Nar Shaada.This is my exile.The Kotor crew has had a time skip!

Please R&R and remember the force is with us all.

Leia 561 


	3. Chapter 3

This first part I was listening to the Spirited Away theme,so listen to it!Please enjoy.(The first part is oh so corny) Leia 561 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kara was in the garden of the Jedi temple.

She watched three butterflies swiftly flying around each other.

She held out her hand to them.

_Mother...Father..._

One of the butterfly's landed on her finger.

She slightly smiled.

"Hello there little friend"she whispered.

Her smile faded,and she left.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Anakin!"Kara called running around the halls of the Jedi temple.

She peered around the corner Anakin (who had his back turned)was looking at ships zooming by.

_I have you now!_

She ran up hugging him from behind.

"AGH!What was that for?"He yelled.

"I have devoted myself in hugging you everyday,once a day!"She said gleefully.

Anakin stared dimly.Kara's cold brown eyes stared back.

"So?"she demanded.

Anakin looked out at the ships again.

"Please!"She said."I'm begging you!"

"fine"Anakin mumbled.

"Yay!!!"she said hugging him again.

Kara dashed back to her room.

She grabbed a credit chip and ran back out.Then she ran to the city area where padawans were allowed.

"Gimme five Corellian dumplings on a stick please!"She said very fast.

"Ok kid"the vendor replied"Here you go have a nice day,miss."

"Thanks"she said quickly.

"Yum yummy dumplings"she chanted while eating.  
(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Later that day Kara had convinced Anakin in walking around with her.

"Oh look its the rabid Wamp rat"Ninny said sourly

"Why I otta"Kara started stepping closer to Ninny.

"Kara no forget them"Anakin whispered putting a hand on her arm."Anyway Ninny is way to preppy to attack."

"Yeah your right"Kara muttered.

"Ya know what?"Kara commented while they headed back.

"What?" Anakin asked

"When I'm older I think I'll move out and get my own apartment."Kara said proudly.

"I want to do that too..sorta"Anakin remarked.

"REALLY?"

"Yeah"

"I'M GOING TO MOVE INTO THE APARTMENT RIGHT BY YOU THEN!"

"That's..uh..great i guess.."

Kara gave a big grin and ran off.

Kara ran to her room and quickly got on the holonet and downloaded new songs for her com link and entered the Jedi Temple student communication chat.

(I'm using Galactic basic time)

-  
3:01 I love Anakin Skywalker

I'm back people.  
------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-  
3:04 Podracer599

Please change you name when I'm here Kara'  
------------------------------------------

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-  
3:06 Mrs.Skywalker

Ok -----------------------------------------

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-  
3:09 Podracer599

--' again please -----------------------------------------

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-  
3:12 I love Gizkas

there all better!Bye Ani i gotta go!  
-----------------------------------------

Kara stalked the Jedi temple for the rest of the day.

_The greatest enemy is Death Albus Dumbledore_

Have a Happy Halloween!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Before you start the story I must tell you some SFI's(Specific Factual Information). 

- Kara is pronounced "Cara"(Well thats how it is in the story)

- Anything in Italics is the character's thoughts.

- Boba Fett comes into the story later (Trust me he will be very important)

-I can now use Spell Check!(Praise the Lord)

-Some of this is from KotOR so look it up on Wookieepedia.

Oh where was I oh OK OK story!Enjoy!

Oh the first part is a flash back. Well actually it's not Kara's flashback...

**Mira Sing,Kreia,and Atton were all standing over the dead droid worker at Telos.**

**"Wow.I was just standing there and the next thing I knew I was attacking him." Atton remarked motioning to the dead Duros droid worker.(Say that 5 times fast!)**

**"Well...Are you OK?" Mira asked with a touch of a threat in her voice.**

**"Um yeah I guess." Atton said shrugging.**

**"Wow thats great now lets just go already!" Mira snarled.**

**Three Standard hours later**

**"Hey" Atton said approaching Mira,who was studying an ad outside the catina at Entertainment district.**

**"What?" Mira snapped at Atton.**

**"Listen, I know we have been through a lot of things,but don't take it so hard." He said staring at her eyes noting to himself they had flecks of red-yellow in them.**

**"What do my face features worry you?" Mira asked.**

**"No-I mean yes you look like you haven't slept for weeks...Or years even." He said shrugging**

**"Well if I'm so ugly why don't you find a slave girl at the Cantina you Shutta!" she snarled loudly.**

**She turned on her heel and stormed off almost plowing into Kreia.**

**"If you plan on apologizing I suggest trying not to say anything foolish,unless you have a death wish." Kreia stated to Atton.**

**"I didn't ask you!" Atton said walking into the cantina. "What I need is a Gizer Ale or a game of Pazaak." he murmured.**

**Later when Atton returned to the apartment given to the group he caught a whiff of something.It actually smelled pretty good to him. As he walked into the apartment he saw Mira at the cooking unit and she was cooking.**

**"Frack!" Mira swore loudly putting her burnt finger in her mouth to somehow ease the pain.**

**She noticed Atton and continued cooking.**

**"What are you doi-" Atton began before Mira shoved a bowl into his hands.**

**"Eat"she ordered to him.**

**"I don't even know what it is!" Atton said suddenly thinking poison.**

**"Its soup,with Boma meat. Not poison like you think it is"**

**"Oh" Atton replied. Is she somehow trying to apologize?**

**He tested some finding it actually tasted good.**

**"Where did you learn to cook?" He asked.**

**"Every soldier knows how to cook." she remarked.**

**"Yeah I guess your right" He said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.**

**"Listen I'm sorry." she said as though it hurt to say it.**

**"Wow I didn't think jedi apologized." Atton said jokingly.**

10 year old Kara and 13 year old Anakin paced though the under cities of Courusant.

"Why are we doing this?" Kara moaned

"Because it's training." Anakin replied

"No, it's abuse to a female" Kara hissed.

"No it is not all your doing is flirting your way out of this" Anakin said grinning.

"I find no fun in this." Kara replied.

"OK here they come."Anakin said still grinning.

Both padawans stopped and waited for the figures walking toward them.

There was one Rodian, A Duros, and three human men.

"Hey! You there!"One called.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"You give us something or you die." The Rodian said in galactic basic.

"How about my sister?" Anakin said nodding into the corner.

"We can't see her." the Duros said.

"Come on out Zeni" Anakin called.

"Yes?" Kara asked.

She had her hair in a bun and was showing her slender figure by wearing her training uniform.

"We will take her" one of the men called.

"Yeah come 'ere baby doll" another man called.

Just then Anakin whistled sharply and three other padawans leaped off the building roof standing by the men.They quickly stunned and binded the men.

" I'm never ever doing that again."Kara hissed

"Kara it was your master who suggested it" a padawan said.

"I don't give a Gizka's as-WHAT?" Kara shrieked.

"Yeah he did Kara." Anakin said "Let's go back guys." he added .

"So these are the men that steal the girls at the Jedi Temple eh?" Kara said scanning the area.

"Yeah" Anakin said.

Kara, Anakin, and the other Padawans headed to the Jedi Temple to hand off the prisoners and hopefully be rewarded.

Well that was Chapter 4!

Please give me good reviews (I'm tired of the nasty ones)

Have a happy day!

Leia561


	5. Chapter 5

The first part of this chapter is somebodies...-cough-Mira Sing-cough-. OK i have really thought about the nice reviews this time! I am so grateful! Oh and I'm sorry about the "nasty" thing. (Kara has moved in with Ki Adi and there will be some dark Jedi. I know my sentences were people are talking were incorrect,but thats the way I write. I'm sorry(  
)000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000( 

_She stood in the presence of about 15 civilians on the planet of Onderon.Beside her stood Kreia and Mandalore.  
She had a cruel smile on her sheet white face._

_"Are you going to help!?" one of Queen Talia's Generals (she hadn't at all cared his name.) yelled._

_She nodded and with cat like reflexes she leaped up and slammed her red double sided light saber into the Chest of one of the rebel civilians. She dashed to the next one not caring for her companions. She kicked the man's legs, causing Him to fall Mandalore's repeating blaster tore through the man's skull. Mira's hand erupted in blue lighting and easily disposed of the rest of the rebels._

_She stretched as Mandalore looked for remains._

_"Thank you ma'am!" the General exclaimed to her._

_"Yeah well I saved your pitiful life back there...So I expect a payment." She said turning on her heel and heading out._

Kara woke up, yawned, stretched,leaned over, and fell out of bed and landed on her head.

"Ouch!" she groaned loudly.

She put on her padawan robe and walked out of her room. Ki Adi greeted her on her way out.

"Where are you going?" he asked Kara.

"Out" she croaked

Ki Adi then shoved a cup of warm caff in her hands.

"Remember Training!" he told her.

Kara gave him a dazed smile and drank it.She shuffled out.

Kara was going to see a good friend of hers named Visas (This girl was named after Visas she is not "My life is for yours" Visas.) Kara began to see the dingy apartment before somebody yelled "Master Jedi!"

Kara spun around to see a woman who looked very stressed waving.

"Um I'm sorry but,-" "Please help the children at my school are over running the place!"

"Miss I will try to help as much as I can, but I'm only a Padawan." Kara said staring at her feet.

"It does not matter to me please help!" the woman cried.

"Fine..." Kara mumbled.

"The woman led Kara into a tiny building with one cramped room. Boys,girls,and aliens were cramped on small benches.

"Two of my male students Tli'twee and Teff have been harassing other students and just cut off a young girls braid!" the woman said pointing to two boys sitting on the front desk. The one boy wore rags and had dirty blond hair and the other was wearing and over sized space jacket and had black hair.

One boy wolf whistled at Kara and the other called to her saying "Hey why don't you come with us instead of that hag. We are more fun!"

Kara stood in front of the boy and slapped him across the face.

"Hey, I didn't deserve that." he said while the other howled with laughter.

"Come" Kara said stiffly.

They followed and Kara took them outside.

"Hey listen to me you two..."Kara said "I don't want to report this to the Jedi Concil, so I will give you one chance."

"Hey can we see your under-wrappings?" one boy asked.

"No-SHUT IT NOW!" Kara screamed swiping at the boy.

"Why do you act this way? Is it you life at home? Do your parents hate you? Well guess what? My parents are dead! So you can tell me!" She growled.

"My parents love me!" Both boys said at the same time.

"Please be good..." Kara said plea fully.

"Fine" the blond grumbled. The other boy stared at the blond and nodded.

"Good!" Kara said giving each boy a pat on the head.

They followed her in and Kara received a "THANK YOU!" from the frazzled teacher. Kara left smiling at the parade of young girls following her and calling her "Big Sister".

Kara knocked on Visas's door and hurt a thump and someone shout. "I told you Drakk! Go I am not paying the toll for using the public 'fresher!"

"It's me" Kara said in a bored tone.

The door opened and as Kara expected, Visas tackled her with a hug.

"Hey kid!" Visas said grinning.

"Hi!" Kara said back.

"Oh my your getting a little busty!" Visas said stabbing Kara in the shoulder with her sharp nail. (I know Kara's only 10 but i knew girls at that age who were busty!)

"What?!" Kara asked nervously feeling her face get hot.

Kara met Visas at the Jedi temple when she was 8. Ki Adi had introduced Kara and Visas was overjoyed of Kara. Visas was an expert scoundrel and she lived on the streets when she was young. Yet Visas was only 21, but she managed by herself.

"How's the old man?" Visas said prodding the fire in her fireplace.

"...He is fine." Kara answered.

"Uh-huh" Visas said while going through a drawer by the chair Kara sat in.

"I have a present for the little busty Jedi padawan!" Visas said mockingly.

"Why can't you be serious?!" Kara hissed.

"Oh my dear,dear,poor, and pitiful Kara." Visas said "I get soooo tired of being serious on the streets so it's nice to be a little crazy every once and awhile!"

"Kara you are the serious one." she continued. "I know your a Jedi,but just have fun!"

Visas then mumbled something about "Damn Jedi making kids grow too fast." and smirked at Kara.

"Can I please have my present?" Kara asked smiling back.

"Hold on" Visas said walking to her room.  
Visas walked out with a small box. Kara sprung from her seat and grabbed the box.

'Twas a small violet Crystal with a note that had the message "Ka'di anitli sarwec."

"Its a light saber crystal. Ki Adi told me you wanted a violet crystal,so I have one."

"Thank-you" Kara said staring in wonder at the small crystal as if it were a book that told all of the secrets of the galaxy."What does the note say?"

"It says "Many secrets are untold." in an ancient language of the Ithorians. I just liked the way it sounded." Visas said happily, then her tone grew serious."But maybe it means that there is a boy that loves you and will ignore the Jedi code and kidnap you!"

Kara stared at the wall, her smile fading. She was about to make a come back, but there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Visas its Mission I thought we were going to have a drink..." a voice called.

"Your too young to drink Mish,wait... How old are you?!" Visas cried.

The visitor was a young blue Twi'lek.

"I am 20!" The Twi'lek hissed her head tails (or lekku) were thrashing violently.

"Anyhow..Ignore the kid." Visas said in a bored tone. "How are Rev and Carth?"

"Well they went to some major bank vault planet that starts with an A" Mission said ignoring Kara. "Oh I forgot to tell you!  
After the Star Forge was destroyed Revan and Carth went in the Medical bay (The med room in the Ebon Hawk) and well you can guess what they did!" Mission said winking.

Kara's eyes grew huge and she let out a small whimper. Mission smiled and said "My names Mission nice to meet you!"

Kara replied the same and Visas asked "Where's Big Z?"

"He didn,t wanna come,'cause he was tired." Mission growled.

Visas smiled taking a drink of her Black Ale.

hours later

"Well I should go!" Kara said gleefully.

Visas stared at the wall then said to Kara,"Bye-bye go give that fried Gizka to Master -hic- Vrook."

"Maybe I should come back tomorrow it looks like your going to have a massive hangover." Kara said throwing Mission a worried glance.

"No! It's OK Kara I will stay!" Mission chirped.

"Well it was fun watching an example of a drunken Bantha,but i must leave.Bye." Kara said walking out of the apartment.

"Farewell and Good day-or is it night?" Visas said with a slurred voice her blue eyes slightly out of focus.

Kara paced through the alleys of the under city. It was past dark and she couldn't't remember which way to go.

"Oh force! I forgot my lesson." she sighed feeling a wave of guilt and worry.

Soon she was running hoping to find someone who didn't look shady or drunk. Kara ran down an ally by a Cantina. Suddenly,Kara felt an hand cover her entire face.  
She bit down on the gloved hand and spun around. Three figures wearing a robe and a hood stood before her.

"Our masters will be very pleased we found you Kara Rand." one said. (This really sounds like a Dark Jedi saying "Lord Malak was most displeased when you escaped Taris alive.")

"I didn't do anything! Now leave me alone!" Kara yelled.

One of the Dark Jedi threw Kara into a Stasis and ordered "Pick her up." to the other.

Kara easily broke out of the stasis and began to kick and scream at the former Jedi holding her.

"Such anger young Jedi" The leader dark Jedi commented "you would make a great sith lord one day."

Kara began to scream something,but suddenly felt her throat tightening. Soon she hung limp in the arms of the dark Jedi.(She passed out from choking.)

"They will be communicating through the force. She won't know it's an illusion.."

)000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(

I know my spelling stinks. But soon I will spell check each and every chapter.

It's hard for Kara to follow the Jedi code. She has to many emotions so don't flip out if she cries at one point , because she can't help it.

Dustil Onasi will come into the story at one point. I have to purposely make him younger than he really is.

Well that was chapter 5. I have been having trouble with italics. Kya!

Well I hope you have a great day and thanks for the nice,cruel,vile,lovely,or whatever reviews. I will ignore the mean ones and keep on moving! punches air

Also my age...is...13! I'm 13 yippee!

The Force will be with you forever!


End file.
